Leslies Troubles
by shipper08
Summary: Jake's in big trouble this time, will Leslie help him after all he's done to her?  Leslie/Jake  p.s I own nothing, no rights
1. Chapter 1

**We definitely need more republic of Doyle stories, so here's my try at it. Please review.**

Leslie woke to her alarm going off. As she reached over to turn it off her hand hit something. It was that damn security pass, that damn pass that ruined everything. 'Okay I suppose' thought Leslie 'That it wasn't the passes fault. It was Jakes. Why, why, why did he think it would be a good idea to use my pass to break out that prisoner? Sure he didn't mean to hurt me, he never does, yet somehow I always end up hurt. Come on now Leslie, get a hold of yourself, you're barely awake and you're already thinking about him.'

Slowly she dragged herself out of bed and got ready for the day. It had been about a week since she had gone over to his office about the stolen artwork. "why did I do that, why couldn't I just have called him, or just forgotten about him?" she asked herself. But she already knew, as much as she tried to deny it she still loved Jake.

"Time to forget about that now, he's hurt me for the last time and he needs to pay for it." She said aloud to herself as she finished getting ready and headed to the station.

"Leslie, It's about time you got here" said Daniel Hood, her partner.

"What are you talking about, I'm here early." Leslie say slightly defensively, still angry with the thought of Jake in her mind.

"Well not early enough, we've got big trouble with our favourite P.I"

'Oh no' thought Leslie 'Not this again'.


	2. Chapter 2

Hood led her over to a more private area to tell her what happened. "Last night a man was assaulted and robbed. He's in the hospital with a broken arm and leg, and a mild concussion. He said he was able to get a good look at the attacker, he described Jake. We've got a sketch artist working with him, but were bringing in Jake for questioning."

Leslie was speechless, she never thought Jake would do such a thing, no, he couldn't have, there must be a mistake. "Were there any other witnesses, or a camera that caught it?" Leslie asked, trying to sound professional.

"No cameras, it happened in an alleyway, as for witnesses were canvassing right now."

"Let me go bring him in, he'll tell me what happened." Leslie said, deciding she needed to hear Jakes side of it.

"Are you sure, I mean we all know you and him have a bit of a past and"

"There is nothing between me and Jake Doyle" Leslie said sternly, cutting Hood off.

"Well if you think you can handle it"

"Il be fine" said Leslie, wishing she had stayed in bed that morning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jake answered the pounding on the door at his office.<p>

"Do you know what time it is" he said to the man on the other side of the door with a yawn.

"I need to hire you" said the tall, black haired man. He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, clutching a brief case with both hands.

"Okay, come in, tell me what ya need" Jake said, realizing he wouldn't get any sleep until this man left.

"I need you to take this case, I need you to hide it. There's someone after me, please you have to help me." The man said quickly.

"Who's after you and why?" Asked Jake, not wanting to commit to anything until he knew the full story.

"Please, there's not much time, you have to hid it from everyone, even the police."

"Who buddy, I'm not in the best position to hide things from the police." Said Jake, not wanting another reason for Leslie to want him dead.

"Please, you have to help' Said the man, sounding close to hysteric.

"Okay buddy I think you'd better go now" said Jake, starting to worry about this odd man.

"No!" Yelled the man. Then he grabbed the half empty bottle of scotch off Jakes desk and struck him over the head with it, knocking him out.

Quickly the man grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped down the brief case, then placed it in jakes hands, making sure his prints were on it. He pulled out his phone.

"It's done, come get him. What! Hide it, where? Fine I'll find somewhere". The man then proceeded to trash the apartment looking for a good place to stash the case. Finally he cut a slit under Jakes pullout mattress and stuffed it in there. He carefully wiped down everything he touched. Just then two large men dressed in all black came and carried Jake out into a waiting van. The man in the apartment tried to compose himself, and then left a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope your enjoying reading this because I'm enjoying writing it. Please review.**

Leslie pulled up outside Jakes apartment. "Okay, just take a breath" 'wait, why am I getting worked up' she thought to herself, 'just be strong and go in' She pulled her coat tighter to stop the cold winter wind and went into jakes building. She passed a tall man with black hair wearing jeans and a plaid shirt on her way in. So many times lately she had been walking this hallway, and every time she left with her heart torn. The time she tried to tell him that she loved him, but he told her to leave, sure there was a guy with a gun to her head, but when she went back of course he was caring and sweet, but she was with the mayor and he had Allison. Why did he always have a woman, even now there were rumors that he might be back with Nikki. Why was he always so kind to her, despite his comments she knew he would always be a gentleman with her. 'No, no I have to stop thinking like this,' he had hurt her and she wouldn't let him do it again.

As she approached the door she got an odd gut feeling. Knock, knock, knock "Jake open up, police" Why was she knocking, she always just went in and, NO she was knocking because she was the police, nothing more. KNOCK, KNCOK, KNOCK "Open up, police" This wasn't like Jake. Leslie tried one more time. Knock, knock, knock "Come on Jake, it's Leslie, open the door" Nothing, not even a sound. Leslie grabbed her gun and listened again, nothing. Luckily the door was unlocked, she quietly turned handle and then crept in. "Jake?" The room was a mess, even worse than usual. Leslie searched every room but there was no sign of Jake. She got out her phone and went to phone him. 'Why is he still in my speed dial #2?' she asked herself. She phoned Jake. It rang, then it rang again, Then Leslie heard something, ringing. It was that old phone ringing that only one person had on their phone. She followed the sound to under a pile of papers on the desk, and saw Jakes phone with a picture of her blinking on the screen. The picture temporarily distracted her. It was the picture he had took 2 years ago, from the wonderful night he woke her by pounding on her door. She had to push that memory away though, too many painful memories. Also she had to assess this, where was Jake, he always had his phone with him. Leslie phoned in to Hood about what she had found, but she left out his phone. For some reason she felt it was too personal to Jake to have the entire prescient looking through it, she turned it off and put it in her pocket.

Leslie decided her best chance of finding Jake was his family. "Hey Malachy" She said into her phone.

"Why Leslie, this is a pleasant surprise. Oh wait, what has Jake done?"

Leslie tried to sound as normal as ever, she was quite found of Jakes dad, he was always so nice to her and always welcomed her into their family, but no, she wasn't their family "Mal were looking for Jake, I'm standing in his office and there is no sign of him, do you know where he is?" She felt sorry for putting more stress on the kind man.

"Oh my, he's in trouble again isn't he? Why don't you come over and tell me what's happened."

"Mal It's an official police investigation" She wasn't sure if she could handle this right now. "

Well then its good you're only coming over for some tea isn't it then." She couldn't help but smile

"Fine" she said.

* * *

><p>Malachy Doyle had just been having a nice breakfast with Rose when his phone rang. "If that's Jake with another case it can wait" said rose in her stern voice.<p>

"No, it's Leslie." After he heard Jake was in trouble again Mal was not completely surprised. He hadn't had a good talk with Leslie since she told him she loved Jake. Mal could see how much Jake had hurt her, and he wanted her to know she could still talk to him and rose. He also felt partly responsible for the pain that Jake had caused her. He felt better when she finally conceded and agreed to come over. Once he was off the phone he told rose what was going on.

"Oh that poor girl, Jakes bound to damage her badly one day." Said Rose slightly concerned.

"You're telling me, I've tried to talk to that boy. But he is just hopeless with women." Mal said, agreeing with his wife.

When Leslie arrived at the Doyle house she was greeted with two warm hugs. "Hi Mal, Hi Rose, It's good to see you again" Said Leslie, and she realized that it was true.

"Come on in and sit down" said Mal in a caring tone.

All three sat around the table drinking warm cups of tea. "Where's the rest of the Doyle family?" asked Leslie.

"School and work Mostly. So what trouble has my son gotten into this time" asked Mal.

"It's pretty bad Mal. A man was mugged today; He's in the hospital with a broken leg and arm, and a mild concussion."

"How does Jake fit into this all?" Asked Mal starting to get worried.

"Mal" said Leslie getting serious "The man who was mugged described Jake, he's with a sketch artist right now, but Mal it isn't looking good for Jake." Leslie looked down unable to watch the look of pain and confusion on Mals and Roses faces. Rose was the first to speak again.

"Well It's got to be a mistake; it could have been anyone who mugged that man."

"Leslie" said Mal as he took her hands "You know my son, sure he's a block head sometimes and he's punched a few people, but he would never do this, you know that"

"Mal I'm sorry but it doesn't look good." Just then her phone rang "Excuse me" She said as she stepped into the living room "Bennett" It was her partner Hood

"Got news on the case for ya. First off the sketch artist finished, I'm sorry Leslie, but the sketch matches Jake exactly"

'no' thought Leslie 'it's impossible, no'

"You still there?" Asked Hood

"Yes I'm here" Said Leslie trying to sound strong and not look at the worried faces of Mal and Rose.

"The other news" said Hood "While we were searching Jakes apartment we found something,"

"What" asked Leslie annoyed and concerned.

"We found the briefcase that was stolen from the guy, it was in Jakes mattress"

Leslie pressed the end button and fell onto the couch she was standing in front of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Review, hope this is a bit better, I'm still getting the hang of this. P.S I do not own Republic of Doyle, all rights belong to Allan Hawco**

"Leslie?" Mal said unsure. He rushed over to the couch with Rose right behind him.

"I'm fine. Sorry, it just surprised me a bit. I'm fine really." Leslie protested to the two concerned faces

"It was about Jake wasn't it?" Mal asked, already knowing the answer.

Leslie took his hands "Mal, we've identified Jake as the mugger. We found the Victims briefcase in Jakes apartment. Mal were going to have to bring him in and charge him. I'm sorry" She got up and headed towards the door.

"Leslie, you know Jake. This just isn't him."

"Mal I can't" she started to say

"Please Leslie, find the truth in this" Mal pleaded

After a long pause Leslie answered, "I'll have a look into it, but Mal, it looks pretty convincing that it was him."

"That's all I'm asking" Mal said as he opened the door for her.

Leslie figured her best bet would be to go back to the station and see what they had found. On the drive over she figured that it wouldn't be the best idea to have Jakes phone in the prescient, so she hid it under some papers in her glove compartment.

* * *

><p>Far out of town Jake woke to find himself tied to a chair in a dark room.<p>

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jake Doyle, everyone's favourite P.I" said a voice from the shadows that was all too familiar. "I bet you're surprised to see me. I know, I know, I'm supposed to be in prison, but hey what can I say, I have friends. They helped get me out, of where you put me, and now? Now you are going to pay for what you did." He said as he emerged from the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is short, but the next one should be longer. Please review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.  
>p.s i own nothing, also I would love to thank the writers for an amazing episode this week.<strong>

* * *

><p>Leslie walked onto the prescient and was met by Hood.<p>

"So, did Mal know where Jake was?" he asked her

"Um no, Mal had no idea where he would be."

"Uh huh, sure" Hood replied suspiciously.

"What's that supposed to mean? Never mind, what was the name of the guy who got mugged?" Leslie asked trying to switch topics.

"Harry Nealson. Why are you asking about this?" Hood asked, still suspicious about Leslie's behavior.

"I just think it's rather convenient that no one else saw this and he can clearly identify Jake after such a trauma." Leslie replied hoping to get Hood off her back.

"Bennett you're a good cop, don't go creating trouble for yourself because of Jake Doyle."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." Leslie said, rather annoyed.

"Fine, fine I'll leave ya alone, just be careful." Hood said as he walked away.

Leslie went over to her desk and typed the victim's name into her computer. She quickly found what she was looking for. Harry Nealson and his brother seemed to be guns for hire. Leslie quickly jotted down the brothers address, hoping that talking to him would somehow prove Jake didn't do this. She quickly headed out of the station back to her car.

* * *

><p>Tarrant you scum bag, how did you get out? Jake asked angrily.<p>

Tarrant was dirty down to the bone. First he shot a cop, then he tried to frame Jake and Leslie for the murder of a witness. Jake knew this wasn't good, there was no pleading with this man, he was pure evil.

"What do ya want from me Tarrant?" Jake asked hoping to find some information on the situation he was in.

"What do I want from you? It's very simple, I want you to suffer and pay for what you did to me." Tarrant answered, seeming almost amused.

"And how is that going to happen?" Asked Jake, still trying to peace all this together.

"Well ya see first I'm framing you for mugging an innocent man, so then everyone in town will hate you. Next I'm thinking I'll break your legs,"

"Hold on a sec, you're going to break my legs?" Jake asked mockingly as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Oh ha ha very funny, but no these men are going to" he said as he pointed to two large men who stepped out of the shadows.

"Maybe they'll break your arms too, and maybe just a few other things for fun. And then finally, before I kill you I'm going to have you watch while I murder Leslie Bennett" Tarrant finished, enjoying the look of horror in Jakes eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! Do whatever you want to to me, but don't you DARE touch Leslie." Jake yelled at him.

"Oh and who's going to stop me? By the time I'm done you will be a mugger and murderer, and you and Leslie will be dead."

"Now boys, I think we'll start on that leg" Tarrant said to the two large men.

Jake did not know what to do. He had to save Leslie, he wouldn't let Tarrant hurt her. But first he had to get out of here, which seemed very unlikely as the two goons approached.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope this chapter is a bit longer, sorry but school takes up my time latley. Please review**  
><strong>P.S I own nothing<strong>

* * *

><p>Leslie parked by the curb of the brothers house. Just as she was about to get out of the car the brother hurried out of his house to his car. Leslie stopped dead.<p>

This was the guy, tall with black hair wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. He had been coming out of Jakes building when Leslie went to bring him in. Leslies cop instincts kicked in and she decided to follow Garry (the brother) and see where he lead her. She was careful to keep a good distance so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Where is he going" Leslie asked herself out loud as Garry drove out of the main part of town and headed towards a more secluded part of town farther away from the shore.

Garry pulled up and parked by a smallish metal building. He hurried towards the door and used a key to get inside.

Leslie thought about pounding on the door and yelling "police, open up," but for some unknown reason she decided to do something Jake would do. She parked her car in the bush, trying to get it out of sight. Quietly she closed her car door as she got out and walked towards the building. Slowly and quietly she circled the building. She could hear muffled voices but couldn't recognize or understand any of them. There was one small window, up high on the wall farthest from where she parked. The door had a fancy lock on it that she doubted she could pick. There were also barrels and crates lying around, making her think this used to be some sort of a packing plant. The only other thing she noticed was a set of tire tracks that lead to what looked like a garage in the back of the building. It also had a special lock on it. Leslie did the only thing she could think of, she started to quietly stack some of the barrels and crates to be able to reach the window. Balancing carefully she climbed the steps she had made op to the window. It was a bit shaky but if she moved slowly it would stay balanced. When she got up to the window she noticed a small hole in it that allowed her to hear what was being said, unluckily the window was extremely dirty, limiting she view. She peered inside and tried to focus on the voices.

"Now come on buddies, you don't want to do this."

'That has to be Jake' Leslie told herself, she would recognize it anywhere.

"Hey boss, when are you going to pay me and my brother? He took the beating from your thugs and said what ya told him to say. And I went and did what ya asked with this guy and his apartment, so where is our money?

'That must be Garry. So Jake was framed! I should call for back up' but just as Leslie went to turn around she heard a voice she didn't expect.

"Garry what are you doing here. I told you I would pay you when this was all over."

That voice belonged to Tarrant, 'what is he doing out of jail' Leslie asked herself.

"Me and my bro want our money, he's soar and tired. And if you don't pay us now we may go to the police and tell them what you're up to." Garry told Tarrant, trying to pressure him.

"I wouldn't do that Garry, I told you you'll get paied when it's all over."

"I wouldn't argue with him, he's not in the best mood right now" Jake said to Garry.

'God Jake why can't you keep your mouth closed' Leslie asked silently.

"No, we want our money now, so pay up." Garry insisted.

"I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," Tarrant said as he pulled out a gun.

BANG!

Garry crumpled to the floor dead.

"Now that we have that taken care of, where were we? Oh right, break his legs." Tarrant said in a sinister voice.

Leslie knew she needed back up. She turned to go back down the stack. But as she went to sped down she heard Jake cry out in pain. Her heart skipped a beat and she missed her step and fell to the ground, sending the stack she had built tumbling down after her. She jumped up as quickly as she could and grabbed her phone out of her pocket, but it wasn't quick enough.

"Hey stop!" a voice yelled.

"Come on let's get her" replied another voice.

Leslie ran as quickly as she could towards her car. But it was no use; the men behind her had much longer legs and quickly were grabbing her arms.

"Well well what do we have here? Oh my cop, and a cell phone. I don't like either of these, how about you Timmy?" Asked the man holding her left arm up.

"Well I can think of what we can do with this phone," Timmy replied as he grabbed the phone out of her right hand and smashed it against the ground, stomping on it just to make sure. "Now sa for the cop… hold on, isn't this the cop Tarrant wanted us to grab later?" Timmy asked the other man.

"Well what do ya know, I think your right" the other man answered.

Leslie had heard enough, she knew she had to get away. Luckily because she hadn't struggled they were holding her arms loosely. She swung her arms up to hit each man in the face, and then down to hit each in the groin. When then bent over Leslie ran towards her car, hopping to reach her car before they recovered. She reached her car, but before she could close the door one of the men was holding it open.

"Get off me" Leslie screamed as she reached for her gun

"uh un" the man said as he grabbed it from her had the second she grabbed it.

Leslie kicked out, hitting something. It happened to be his leg, but it distracted him long enough for her to grab Jakes phone out of the glove compartment before he could realize.

The other man appeared and they dragged her out of the car and started marching her towards the building. She quickly slid the phone into her shoe when she got out of the car. They didn't seem to notice. Now that they were using their strength she had no choice but to go with them towards the building where Tarrant and Jake were.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I havent written in a long time, life just is very busy. so please be happy I am writing now and not angry I havent written in a while. I will finish this story, don't worry about that. Hope you enjoy  
>p.s i do not own republic of Doyle<strong>

* * *

><p>When Leslie entered the first thing she saw was Jake. He had a cut across his jeans and deep in his leg. It was bleeding a lot, soaking his jeans.<p>

"Leslie? What are you doing here?" Jake asked with concern as she dragged in.

Just as Leslie was about to respond Tarrant chuckled.

"Well, well isn't this perfect timing." He said with a smirk.

"Tarrant you let her go, she has nothing to do with this, just let her go" Jake yelled at the man.

"Now Jakie, you are in no position to be making demands. She has everything to do with this. Now that I have you both here I can complete my revenge plan.

"Jake what have you gotten yourself into this time" Leslie asked, sounding disappointed in Jake.

"Leslie I swear, this time I did nothing" Jake said, trying to sound innocent.

"Really? Because it sure looks like you did something" Leslie said to Jake as Tarrant's thugs tied her to a chair next to Jake.

"That's enough out of you too for now." Tarrant said to the pair tied up before him.

Suddenly one of the thug's phones began to ring. He stepped outside to talk on it.

"Why are you framing Jake?" Leslie asked confused.

"Well you see Miss Bennett; I am getting my revenge on both of you, slowly and painfully, until I kill both of you." Tarrant told her with a sinister grin.

Tarrant's thug re-entered the building and whispered in his boss's ear. They mumbled quietly for a moment, then Tarrant gave an exasperated sigh.

Tarrant turned to face Jake and Leslie again, "Well it appears I have something I need to take care of. Luckily for you two it shouldn't affect my plans for you at all."

"Untie them and cover their heads" Tarrant barked at his thugs.

Each thug took a person, and brought them out to a car. Leslie and Jake had no idea where they were going. They had been in the car for about five minutes when it stopped at a new location. Both Leslie and Jake were led through snow to what, best they could tell, appeared to be a small shed of some sort.

Both Leslie and Jake were shoved in and heard the door lock behind them. Both took the bags off their heads, as their hands were not tied. Looking around they could see that they were, in fact, in a small rectangular metal shed with no windows and a secure door.

"Well how are we supposed to get out of this one" Leslie asked Jake.

"Leslie I am so sorry. I never intended for you to be brought into this." Jake said.

"For once Jake I agree with you that this actually wasn't your fault." Leslie said looking at him.

"Okay come on, there has to be a way out of here" Jake said as he started inspecting the walls.

Leslie took a step towards Jake when she felt the phone in her shoe. "I completely forgot" She said as she sat down on one of the few empty crates in the shed and took off her shoe. Jake gave her an odd look as she pulled her shoe off. "I have your phone in my shoe" she said as she pulled it out to show Jake.

"Why do you have my phone?" Jake asked her, still confused.

"I went to check your apartment and bring you in after we had the report that you had assaulted and robbed a man. After you weren't there we searched you apartment for anything useful." Leslie explained.

"You as in the police?" Jake asked.

"Yes me as in the police, why?"

"Well police aren't supposed to keep evidence with them, if I believe correctly." Jake said, making Leslie blush slightly.

"I thought your phone was too you to be thrown in evidence." She said quietly.

Seeing he had made her awkward, Jake quickly switched topics. "Try speed dial 2, it's my dad." Jake told her.

Leslie pushed the button. Mal's phone was ringing, but the reception was awful. Mal picked up, but Leslie couldn't make out much he was saying.

"Jake…Leslie…trouble…worried…idiot…"

"Mal, it's Leslie, were in trouble we need your help, its Tarrant." Was all she got out before the signal was lost.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"The signal was to poor" Leslie told Jake.

Suddenly they both heard car doors open and close. Jake grabbed the phone, hit something, and then hid it behind an empty crate.

Tarrant came through the door with rope. "Apparently my men didn't understand that you needed to be tied up."

Tarrant's thugs followed him and easily tied Jake and Leslie up.

"Now we should be able to start where we left off." He said with an evil grin.

"But why frame Jake, I still don't understand" Leslie asked.

"Well you see he got a good reputation for helping get me, so I want to ruin that, framing him for mugging someone seemed to be a good plan. And if that doesn't destroy his reputation enough then having it look like he killed you will have to do."

"WHAT" Jake yelled.

"Oh yes I didn't tell you that part. After you watch me kill her I'm going to make it look like you killed her and then killed yourself." Tarrant said while grinning.

Once again a thug's phone rang. He handed the phone to Tarrant, who stepped outside for several minutes.

Tarrant entered and looked at Jake. "Well now it will look like you mugged and killed a man" He said as him and his men started to leave. "But don't worry, we will be back for you again" he said as he locked the door again.

"He really needs to get new help" Jake said as he held up his now free hands and untied his legs.

He moved over to Leslie to untie her hands.

While he was sitting behind her Leslie decided to ask, "So who is number one?"

"What?" Jake asked.

"You said your dad was speed dial number two, who is number one?"

"Uhh, well actually, it's you" he said shyly.

Leslie's heart did a flip flop when she heard this. But once again she reminder herself that this was Jake, don't get too excited. "So what did you do with your phone?" she asked.

"Oh, I have a recorder on it, so we just got everything he said." Jake told her as he finished untying her and picked up the phone from its hiding place.

* * *

><p>Back in town Mal was staring at his phone confused. A few minutes ago Jake had phoned, but it had been Leslie instead. The reception was awful but he managed to hear "Help, and Tarrant"<p>

"Des, can you track this call, see where Jake phoned from?"

"Sure Mal, no problem" Des excited to be used.

While he was doing that Mal phoned the police and told them that he thought Tarrant might be involved in Jakes case, for once the police actually believed him, apparently Tarrant had been seen it town a few minutes ago.

"Mal the best I could do was find he's somewhere in the big woods outside town." Des said disappointed he couldn't do better.

"Come on Des, let's go get him."

* * *

><p><strong>Would love a review, thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
